Suprise!
by Nierx
Summary: Roxas had to hunt for Heartless on their special day, Axel couldn't go. What will happen? Made for 8/13. Yaoi. AkuRoku. Implied lemon.


Surprise!

Axel was disappointed. Xemnas sent Roxas on a loooooooooong expedition to Atlantica to kill Heartless, separating them on their special day. Axel, could not go because _everyone_ knew that he could not, would not go to Atlantica. The drowning-factor of being underwater was horrible.

* * *

Water- Axel's second fear.

* * *

So, Axel, being Axel, burned stuff, annoyed Zexion in the library and Vexen in his ice-cold lab of dooms-day.

Zexion told him to go away. "Axel, get out. I know Roxas is not here but leave. You are disrupting my-"

"You're what? Research? That's a book on gay sex!" Zexion blushed.

"Never thought you would do that Zex. I mean, Dem likes you. So then…"

"Axel, get the fuck out!" Zexion yelled, his face bright red.

"Whatever," Axel snorted. He turned and opened a portal out.

Vexen told Axel to get out or else he would put him in an ice block. Axel sped out.

He then went to sleep around ten that night.

* * *

About eleven, Roxas arrived back, tired. Demyx showed up.

"Hey, Roxy! Axel missed you today," the musician Nobody said in his cheerful manner.

"Hey, Demyx. Is Axel asleep?" Roxas looked like he had been swimming laps for hours. Come to think of it, he kind of did.

"Yup, out like a light."

"Great," Roxas muttered, running a hand through his damp spikes. "And we were going to do so much stuff." Demyx thought.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, I know how to fix that."

"Like what?" Roxas asked, drawn in.

"You could surprise him!" Demyx shouted, clapping his hands together.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat? Hell, no!" Roxas yelled. "I'm not putting that in my hair!"

Demyx pouted. Roxas sighed. "Give them to me," he said, hand out reaching for the hideously pink ribbons. Demyx giggled and put them everywhere in Roxas's spikes, pulling them tight so Roxas couldn't take them out.

"Ow! That hurts damnit!"

After they were done they walked to Axel's room, Roxas walking; Demyx 'sneaking'. Roxas noticed.

"Demyx, go play with Zexion."

"Okay, Roxy! You have fun with Axie!" Demyx portaled away.

A few seconds later. "_Axie_?" Roxas yelled at the spot Demyx left.

* * *

Roxas stepped into Axel's room. He'd been in there so many times, it was natural. Maneuvering across the Death Note manga and anime DVDs; stepping over his Organization coat and pants; moving the black boots…

Axel slept on his black bed, long legs falling off, arms spread eagle style. Roxas stepped right next to the bed took off everything except his pants and kissed Axel on the lips. Axel woke up at that.

"Roxy?"

"No, the Shinigami Ryuk. Dumbass."

"Hardy-har. Roxy's gotten witty." Axel smirked and snapped his fingers, creating a fire on the few candles that Roxas scrounged from various worlds.

Axel tried to get up; Roxas straddled his waist, crushing his lips to the pyro's. Axel moaned and gripped his fingers in Roxas's golden hair. "Are those ribbons?"

"Yeah," the younger Nobody said. "Demyx decided to make my hair decorative."

"It's sexy," the red-head whispered, biting Roxas's ear.

"Glad that you enjoy it. We'll probably have to cut my hair to get them out," Roxas growled. "Now, fuck me." Axel raised his eyebrows.

"If you insist, Roxy…"

Later, they laid in bed, exhausted, Roxas on Axel's chest, trying to listen to something that wasn't there.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Attempting to listen to your heart," Roxas said matter-of-factly.

"Roxas, we don't have hearts, remember?"

"I know. But we still love each other, right?"

"Yes, I love you. Forever. Not having a heart does not change that. Got it memorized?" Axel asked, kissing his angel's head.

"Committed to memory." That was the last words they spoke that night.

* * *

Axel's number one fear? Loosing his angel.

* * *

Demyx opened the door August 14, yelling for them to get up.

"Axel, you need to go to a meeting. I think Xemnas wants to operate Castle Oblivion, now."

"Fuck," Axel muttered. Roxas groaned. "Just Axel?"

"Axel and a few others. Not you though, Roxy. Or me."

"Damnit," the youngest Nobody muttered.

"Sorry, Roxas. We'll finish up when I come back."

"Fine. Oh and Demyx, you might want to hide the pictures that you took while Axel was sleeping this morning."

"What?" Axel roared at the same time Demyx whined, "Roxas, you saw!"

Demyx scampered. Axel sighed and kissed Roxas's cheek.

"I'll be back, Roxas. Wait for me. Got it memorized?"

"Committed to memory, Axel."

"Good."

* * *

A/N: This is for AkuRoku lovers. I came up with this idea yesterday (8/13) while drawing a (bad) picture of Axel and Roxas lemon. But it was almost time to go to bed because I had a half-day of school. So, yeah.

What did you think? Review?


End file.
